Shower Surprises
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Raphael and a friend get better acquainted.


**Another guestsurprise classic! Enjoy and no flames!**

 ***Note* This is the Raphael from the 2016 TMNT movie.**

* * *

Raphael was taking a dip in the springs outside the city. He was a turtle so he wasn't considered naked so he didn't have to worry about anything. He was right in the middle of a deep swim when he turned and saw a girl coming to the edge of the spring. She was young, maybe a few years younger than him and she was covered in mud and blood. Raphael was shocked at how injured she was for someone so young. He swam a bit closer to get a closer look at her.

"I can't believe he beat me again…all I did was spill the coffee…" Kya sighed. She then heard the swish of water.

"Must have been an important cup of coffee…you alright?" Raph asked as he surfaced and wiped the water from his face. Kya was so scared that she fell backwards. Raphael couldn't help but chuckle.

"You like my good looks huh? Don't be scared kid…calm down." Raph teased as he walked towards her. "And in plus, you interrupted my shower here…"

"No! D-Don't hurt me! I'm outta here!"

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" Raph called as he stretched to grab her. She was almost away from him when Raph grabbed her ankle and started pulling her back towards the water. She panicked, but by him being a ninja, he was very strong. He pulled her back and they both ended up tumbling back in the water. Kya surfaced and saw that she was face to face with a smirking turtle.

"Take it easy kid…I'm not gonna hurtcha!" He smiled, but Kya kept squirming in the water.

"Stop it kid! You'll hurt yourself; now stay still! HEY!" He yelped because at that moment, she moved back and both of them fell back in the water. Their current situation would make anyone laugh. Kya looked like a drowned rat and all you saw was Raph's legs sticking up and his muffled speech from under the water. Once Raphael surfaced, he looked and saw Kya wincing as she felt her arm.

"C'mere kid…you're hurt…let me help ya…" He whispered as he pulled her close to him and started washing her wounds. Kya was so tired that she couldn't help but let him help her. She was almost asleep when she felt him gently wake her up.

"There…your wounds weren't that deep so you should be alright now." He smiled softly as he tickled her neck. She couldn't help but giggle and she playfully pushed him back. He was so shocked at her playful move that he once again was pushed under water. She looked and saw his feet sticking up again and she ran her hands playfully across them.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MOP MAT MID!" Raph's muffled plea came from under the water. Kya giggled and tried to swim off but Raphael surfaced right in time and caught her across her waist.

"You're not getting away that easy kid. Now that we've won each other's trust. What's your name?"

"Kya. What's yours?"

"I'm Raphael. But you can call me Raph. What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to stay away from those creeps at the orphanage. I ran away so they wouldn't beat me again! I'm alright though, I can handle myself!" She said proudly.

"You know you don't always have to be tough. You can let others help you ya know."

"HA! I don't need anyone! I can take care of myself."

"Kya, we all need someone sometimes. Take it from a guy like me; I was gonna go solo, but I knew deep down I needed my brothers. We're a team."

"Not me! I can do anything by myself," Kya smiled. He rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed her around her waist. "Hey, let go!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna go and get some dinner!"

"And how will you pay for it?" He asked, now sitting and keeping the squirming girl to him.

"I have a few dollars, now let go Raph!" She demanded.

"Nope, like it or not kid, you need someone to take care of that thick head of yours!" He smiled, now standing and throwing her over his shoulder.

"P-put me down Rahahahahahaph!" She giggled as he tickled her waist while he was walking.

"Nope. Let's get something in that stomach and then discuss what to do with you." He chuckled, now jumping a nearby sewer drain. Kya's dream, although she never would admit it, was coming true; she was finding a family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it! Just a thought!**


End file.
